harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:E. W. Limus
Name I think the article should be renamed C. H. Limus. The reason why is new evidence found in this image, which is more clear than the original here. I think that is definitely C rather than an E. Thoughts? -- Kates39 (talk) 17:07, May 21, 2017 (UTC) : Bumping. -- Kates39 (talk) 18:15, May 21, 2017 (UTC) ::In looking at my large Newt & Tina wanted posters from it appears to be E. A. Limus - the signature ink is overlapping, but the center of the first letter has a thick mark, like a printed E instead of a C. Compare to the C in Carneirus and note how it also lacks the drop on the top front edge. There also appears to be a thick loop back on top of the second letter so an A instead of a H. I'll see if I can provide an image that helps clear up what is printed text from what is signed text, but E. A. Limus is my best guess - note this name shows up on other documents as well, so we may need to distinguish them (or not)? --Ironyak1 (talk) 18:54, May 21, 2017 (UTC) ::I suggest we do distinguish them. To keep it properly organized and it is convenient to get an overview of things. (Is that correct use of the word? Overview? Feel like I translated that a tad bit too directly.) Ninclow (talk) 19:00, May 21, 2017 (UTC) ::: The name E. W. Limus was transcribed from this image as stated in the header on the page. We now have clearer images that prove the name was transcribed wrongly. I have looked over the new picture a few times, and I think you are right - it is E. A. Limus. I would not distinguish them and say they are two separate people because they are the same person. ::: Perhaps change the page name to E. A. Limus with a note in Behind the Scenes? -- Kates39 (talk) 19:09, May 21, 2017 (UTC) ::::The tricky part is that MinaLima likes to recycle names for different individuals (see Eduardus Limus, Loretta Fieldwake, etc)... However the signature appears to be the same on Tina's ID so it seems more likely this is the same individual as E. A. Limus. Maybe they had multiple duties, or perhaps changed jobs between when Tina got her ID and the Wanted Posters were printed? --Ironyak1 (talk) 19:22, May 21, 2017 (UTC) ::::: I think it is very unlikely the same signature would appear by the same name in the same capacity without them being the same person. Perhaps their signature is just used for certification on a variety of documents. Are we agreed the page should be merged with E. A. Limus? -- Kates39 (talk) 19:36, May 21, 2017 (UTC) :::::: Given the signature, it appears to make the most sense. --Ironyak1 (talk) 15:17, May 22, 2017 (UTC) ::::::: Should I begin merging the information with E. A. Limus and make this page a redirect to there? -- Kates39 (talk) 19:54, May 23, 2017 (UTC)